Ríndete
¡Ríndete! es el título de la canción del segundo episodio (producido, puesto que en el orden original de la serie es el cuarto) de la 3ª temporada, "Último tren a Atrapalandia". Es una canción interpretada mientras Candace decide dejar de intentar pillar a sus hermanos debido a la confusión que tuvo al oír el discurso de Glenda sobre no rendirse jamás y no hace nada más por atraparlos, por el momento de la canción. Esta canción quedó en el 12º puesto en el concurso Phineas y Ferbnomenales Vídeos Musicales, edición 2011, de Disney Channel, en España. Letra 'Inglés' Danny Jacob: It's not bad to have goals per se when your teacher, coach, and counselor ask. Cold hard reality can get in your way when you're really not up to the task. Well you've been scheming and spying and screaming and crying, but you know there's still something that you're still not trying. Danny Jacob and Female Voice: Give Up! Danny Jacob: You've been trying to sell this so long Even though there's no one out there buying. Danny Jacob and Female Voice: Give Up! Danny Jacob: I know, you're tired of the same old song, But it's not really failing if you're not even trying. Danny Jacob and Female Voice: Give Up! Danny Jacob and Female Voice: Doo-Doo-Doo-Doo-Doot-Doo-Doo Danny Jacob: It's like you're banging your head against the same old wall, baby all you got to show is a bruise, (All you got show is a bruise) Well it's a crazy thing to do to just keep on repeating, all these actions that will only lead to cranial bleeding. Danny Jacob and Female Voice: Give Up! Danny Jacob: It's time for you to throw in the towel, capitulate and raise the white flag. Danny Jacob and Female Voice: Give Up! Danny Jacob: And don't be bitter just because you're a quitter, you can even hold up your head up and brag. That's right, you gave up. She gave up! She gave up! Chorus: I Gave Up! Candace: That's right, I never even suited up, folks. Chorus: I Gave Up! Candace: I threw the baby out with the bath water. Chorus: I Gave Up! Candace: I forgot the Alamo! Chorus: I Gave Up! Candace: I'm not even going for the bronze. Chorus: '''I Gave Up! '''Candace: I'm staying right here man, Chorus: I Gave Up! Candace: In this hammock, I like it. Aw, it's beautiful man. 'Español latino ' Gerardo Velazquez ''': Decir que hay metas no está mal para el maestro o entrenador. Pero sabemos que, a la cruda verdad, que estás lejos de ser el mejor. Porque tu gritas y espías y lloras e inventas, pero sabes que hay algo que aún no intentas. '''Voz femenina: ¡Ríndete! Gerado Velazquez: Esperas que alguien quiera comprar Aunque no haya clientes que ofrezcan algo. Voz femenina: ¡Ríndete! Gerardo Velazquez: Se que ya te cansaste de luchar, Si lo dejas de hacer no hay opción de fracaso. Gerardo Velazquez y voz femenina: ¡Ríndete! Gerardo Velazquez y voz femenina: Duu-Duu-Duu-Duu-Duut-Duu-Duu Gerardo Velazquez: Es como dar cabezasos contra la pared, vamos muestra ya tu debilidad. (Muestra ya tu debilidad) Que tontería mantenerte haciendo lo mismo, sigue igual y solo obtendrás un gran traumatismo. Gerardo Velazquez y voz femenina: ¡Ríndete! Gerardo Velazquez: La toalla tira,no dudes más, y la bandera blanca sondear. Gerardo Velazquez y voz femenina: ¡Ríndete! Gerardo Velazuqez: Y no te amargues porque estás renunciado. Y la cabeza en alto y a presumir. ¿Y qué? Me rendí. ¡Se rindió! ¡Se rindió! Coro: ¡Meeeeee reeeeeendí! Candace: Así es, ya ni siquiera lo intento. Coro: ¡Meeeeeee reeeeendí! Candace: Ya no me interesa conseguirlo. Coro: ¡Meeeeeeeee reeeeeeendí! Candace: ¡Ya no tiene sentido! Coro: ¡Meeeeeee (¡Me!) reee(¡re!)rendí! Candace: Ni siquiera busco el bronce. Coro: '¡Meeeeeee (¡Me!) reee-(¡re!)re-ndí! 'Candace: Me quedaré aquí, amigo, Chorus: ¡Meee (¡Me!) ree-(¡re!)-rendí! Candace: En esta hamaca, me gusta. Ah, es fabuloso. 'Castellano' Miguel Antelo: Ser mejor no está mal "per se" cuando un profesor pidiéndolo está. Mas si no das la talla, has de afrontar esa fría y cruel realidad. Si maquinando, gritando y llorando has estado, pero aún queda algo por intentar. Miguel Antelo y coros: ¡Ríndete! Miguel Antelo: Hace tiempo intentas vender Lo que nadie jamás ha comprado. Miguel Antelo y coros: ¡Ríndete! Miguel Antelo: Estás cansada, pero has de saber que si no lo intentas nunca fracasarás. Miguel Antelo y coros: ¡Ríndete! Miguel Antelo y voz femenina: Du-ru-duu-duuu-du-duu-duuu... Miguel Antelo: Te empeñas en tropezar mil veces con la misma piedra y ganas otro buen coscorrón... (Ganas otro buen coscorrón) Yo pienso que es una locura no dejar de insistir, pues jaquecas nada más, te va a producir. Miguel Antelo y coros: ¡Ríndete! Miguel Antelo: ¡Ya debes la toalla tirar! ¡Bandera blanca debes sacar! Miguel Antelo y coros: ¡Ríndete! Miguel Antelo: No es un pecado el haberlo dejado, ve con la cabeza alta al decir: ¡"Pues sí, me rendí"! ¡Se rindió! ¡Es verdad! Coros: ¡Me rendí! Candace: Así es, ¡tampoco tenía demasiado interés! Coros: ¡Me rendí! Candace: Sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo miserablemente. Coros: ¡Me rendí! Candace: ¡No pienso complicarme la vida! Coros: ¡Me rendí! Candace: ¡No voy a molestarme ni por el bronce! Coros: '''¡Me rendí! '''Candace: Me voy a quedar aquí tumbada, Coros: '''¡Me rendí! '''Candace: En esta hamaca. ¡Me gusta! Oh, ¡esto es maravilloso! 'Información adicional' *Está es la canción más larga que ha sido cantada por Candace sin ninguno de los otros personajes principales del show. *El pintor que aparece en está canción es el mismo que aparece en la canción La ciudad del Amor de "Phineas y Ferb: ¡Tuyo el Verano es!". *''Ríndete'' es la segunda canción en la cuál más de una Candace aparece. La otra es Yo, Mí Misma y Yo del episodio de la temporada 2 "Doble personalidad". En un punto, 25 Candaces aparecen en escena. *Cuando el ejército pasa por la línea, una Candace parpadea por el conductor de motocicleta. *Esta canción en castellano es interpretada por Miguel Antelo y Tony Cruz como las voces masculinas y Paloma Blanco como Candace (con las voces de Marta Sam, Isabel Malavia y Miguel Ángel Varela en los coros). Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Candace Flynn Categoría:Canciones de 3ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Miguel Antelo Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Carolina Ayala Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Isabel Malavia Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Miguel Ángel Varela Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Marta Sam Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Gerardo Velázquez Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Tony Cruz Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Christine Byrd